Fighting For Control
by mattiboi
Summary: Peeta is thrusted into the arena of the Hunger Games with a girl he looked up to and a boy that seems to only be interested in his body. How will the events of the 74th Hunger Games play out? Neko Peeta, a Peetato fic. [Cover by CupcakeSprinkles14... who is amazing!] warning: mentions of and probable mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well I'm here with my Hunger Games universe fic. I decided to go with the Neko Peeta idea so sorry to all who don't like it :(. Anyways as you may know I finished my first fic He Took My Heart and am going to focus on this and my other two stories before writing a sequel. But yeah hope you enjoy it, it's not that eventful this chapter but still :D. Just a heads up Cato so far is a lot different then how I've portrayed him thus far in my other stories... I mean I hope you still like him, his more of the brute then the charmer in this story. Anyhoo gosh I'm nervous about this story. Would love to get some feedback!**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Okay so without further-a-do here's my new story.**

Fighting For Control

Chapter One: What Is Fate?

As I stared out at the vast city before me I wondered how I had gotten here. I mean I already knew that but why? Was this fate or random circumstances? Was a higher power in control of my life or was I? The cool night breeze sent a shiver down my spine, the people filling the streets below celebrating. I felt sorry for how naive and blissfully idiotic they were. They viewed the Hunger Games as a game show, a exciting chance to bet on the life of one survivor. My guess was they were brain washed into thinking it was nothing, not sparing a second thought to the children they sent to their deaths, to broken families left behind, the districts that lost at least one child a year to their Games.

It upset me I could not open their eyes to the immorality of it all. It also upset me I was never going to get a chance to live a full life, or even a short exciting one. What I mean to say was fate, if it was real, had not been the kindest to me. When I was born I was taken away from my family for several months. According to my father the healers are forced to test our blood was soon as we are born. The test is sent off to the Capitol and if the blood work is a match, like mine was, they took us away to run experiments and procedures. Thankfully I don't remember my time in the hospital, that being said I had a few constant reminders of what they did to me.

You see I was apart of a group of infants that were genetically altered. In the quest for the people of the Capitol to find the new craze, something they considered to make them physically perfect, it was decided slicing DNA was the next step. When I arrive here I saw that it must have been successful. I noticed a handful, of I assumed the richest people in the Capitol with different animal features. I didn't understand why they would want to look like that. I hate what they did to me but I couldn't change back. My DNA was mixed with that of a cat. That meant I had somehow grown pointed car ears on my head and a long furred tail out of the same of my back.

In a way I was thankful for what they did. I excelled in coordinated and agility. My senses were heightened, and I was surprising strong for my short stature. But like all this it was a blessing and a curse. While my family received a financial settlement for my involvement my mother was never the same. She hated me, beat and abused me because of what I had become. She told me I was a monster, a freak, and that her baby had died when they took me away. She basically disowned me, ashamed of what I was. When I was younger I didn't understand until the bullying began. I was relentless made fun of for my extra appendages. And as time had gone on I had leant to hide them well, myself ashamed of them.

Though that all changed after the day of the reaping. I had gotten up at sunrise as I did every morning, carried in three large sacks of floor for my father to start making the beard to the kitchen from the storeroom. He greeted me in the kitchen and we got to work. I was not close to my father but I knew he still loved me all the same. Once the first lot was done I rushed upstairs and proceeded to bath myself, scrubbing as much floor and coal dust off my body before returning to my room to see my father had laid out some the best clothes we owned. I carefully pulled them on, not wanting to crinkle them. I then put on my shoes before returning to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I carefully wrapped my tail around my waist and tucked my shirt in. Then I forced my ears to lay flat and styled my hair so it covered them. Once I was done I went back down to the bakery to find my mother and brothers waiting on me.

"What took you so long?" She barked making me flinch.

"I'm sorry I had it make sure my tail was tucked in properly." I replied looking down at the ground.

"Well fine, you boys go check yourself in. Your father and I will be there once we have finished setting up the bakery." She orders.

My brothers start to walk off and I follow. My eldest brother Reuben was now to old to take part in the reaping but I guess my mother wanted him to make sure Ryden and I checked in on time. The town square wasn't a far walk from the bakery, and once we arrived we both lined up to be checked in while Reuben stood off to the side. My brothers and I had a weird relationship. They didn't really involve me in their lives but were still overly protective of me when it came to anyone else. Once my finger had been pricked I was sent off to stand with the other sixteen year old boys. I looked around the crowd to spotted my one friend Delly. She gave me a sad smile, which I returned before turning back to the front.

It wasn't long before the District Twelve's escort walked up on stage. Effie Trinket was a, well for lack of better words, charismatic woman. She dress as others in the Capitol did and always appeared to be bursting with joy.

She went on about the games and then the video to remind us of the dark days played. I truthfully think no one actually pays any attention until the names of the tributes are read out. As always she read out the girls first. It was heartbreaking when she called out Primrose's name. And even more so when her older sister Katniss volunteered in her place. I didn't know her very well but she was my age, I had helped her once. Throwing burnt bread to her when she looked as though she might waste away from starvation. I had received a sever beating from my mother for it and not a single word to this day from Katniss. I almost envied how strong and powerful she came off as. It was something I had never felt but longed for the day I finally did.

Effie then proceed with the boys and when my name was called out I almost started to cry right there. This was my death sentence, there was no way I was going survive this. I slowly made my way on stage and did as Effie instructed before I was pulling into a waiting room. A few minutes later Delly walked in, she quickly ran into my arms and started sobbing.

"It's okay Delly." I reassure not only her but myself.

"No it's not, you're my only friend Peeta, I don't want to watch you die." She pulls a tissue out of her pocket and hands it to me. "It can be your district token. I'll be with you in the arena that way."

I open up the tissue to find a long silver chain inside with a pendant on the end. It was a beautiful silver angel wing. "Thank you Delly." I say hugging her again. A peacekeeper opened the door and told Delly her time was up.

"Don't let them change you." She whispers before she left with a sad smile and a moment later my family walked in. My mother just stood at the door while my brothers both hugged me tightly.

My father was next, also hugging me tightly before whispering in my ear. "I don't care what you have to do Peeta, just come home to us."

He let's go and I nod. The peacekeeper returns and as my family leaves my mother turns and glares at me. "At least District Twelve may finally have a winner this year."

I brushed off her words and tried to stay a positive as I could. A moment later we were escorted onto the train and headed for the Capitol. During the ride there it had become clear our mentor Haymitch was not going to be that much help. He had openly laughed when he saw my ears and tail. While Effie had gushed about how many sponsors I'd get just for how I looked. I guess the idea of having a slight advantage in that field was comforting. Though I was nervous about having to openly show all of Panem my extra appendages.

When the viewing for the reaping was on I thought it best to mentally make not of who I had to keep an eye out for. District One's tributes were attractive but looked deadly. District Two's looked ruthless. The small girl scared the life out of me but when I saw the boy I was lost for words. He was tall and well muscled, he had chiselled features and almost platinum blonde hair. I don't know what happened to me, I was transfixed on the older boy. He scared me to death but he was so attractive.

The majority of the other tributes didn't really catch me eye. The girl from District Five obviously had been through the same thing I did as an infant. She had fox like features are a bushy tail that matched her orange-red hair. The tributes from Eleven were polar opposites. The boy huge and mean looking, the girl small and so innocent. It pained me to see a child so young and innocent looking thrown into the area with other tributes like the ones from One and Two.

Once we had arrived in the Capitol I did my best at putting on a show. I waved and smiled as I left the train. Effie though it best I hide my ears and tail until the parade later. I was glad to have her on my side honestly. We both knew my game was I lot more on the social then physical side. I was surprised that Haymitch seemed happy that I knew what I was doing. Maybe he would come round in time. Once inside Effie escorted me to a large room where people were waiting to 'clean' us up. She told me to just grin and bare it because in the end it was worth it. I did as she said, the worst part being the waxing of all my body hair. Once they were done I was left alone to wait for my stylist.

I felt sorry for whoever got District Twelve, there wasn't much you could do with coal miner outfits. I just hoped I wouldn't look completely stupid in whatever they decided to dress Katniss and I in. When my stylist walked out I was surprised. For a Capitol citizen she dressed very demure. All black covered her chocolate skin, blonde lock cascaded down over her shoulders. The only visible makeup was gold eyeliner under her eyes. She introduced herself as Portia and told me that Effie had informed her of my distinct physical characteristics. She seemed as excited as Effie when it came to my feline qualities. She dressed me in a skin tight leather type body suit. It fitted well and when I had asked what this had to do with District Twelve I was informed I was going to be the thing Twelve was famous for coal. When she was finally done I was shown to a mirror and I was lost for words. I looked surprisingly good. I couldn't believe how my skin glowed, my hair shone, my body looked strong and powerful. I thanked Portia before she whisked me away to where we were to wait until the parade started.

We met up with Katniss, who was in a similar get up, and her stylist Cinna. Cinna and Portia dressed almost the same, and gushed about how happy there were about getting us as tributes. I sort of zoned out and instead looked around at what was happening throughout the room. Tributes were getting last checks from their stylists, mentors were mingling between themselves. My eyes caught a flash of gold before settling on the boy from District Two. Our eyes met and I didn't dare look away. I could not let him think I was weak, I felt like I need to prove myself to him. After a while he just smirked before his eyes raked down my body then back up to my face. I realised what he was doing before my cheeks flushed red and I turned around.

A minute later we were called into position on out carriage before we were lit with a synthetic fire. When our time came our carriage took off and I was surprised at the reaction we got. The crowds seemed to love us, yelling our names and jumping up and down. The attention also didn't go unnoticed by the other tributes. District One looked like they were going to kill us as soon as we left the parade. Most of the other districts looked at us with envy but the two from District Two just smirked, as if happy to have worthy competition. President Snow made his usual speech before dismissing us and we were once again in a holding area.

Our team came flocking to us and complimented at how well we both did. Haymitch was in the middle of telling us something before he stopped mid sentence a stared behind me. I looked back to see the boy from Two once again staring at my body before looking me in the eyes. I couldn't quite place what was in his eyes but they stared at me hungrily like I was a piece of meat he was dying to eat. The boy started to make his way over to us, Haymitch noticing ushered everyone else to the elevator. I stood still at I watched him swagger over.

"So how does someone from District Twelve afford a procedure so expensive?" He asked, authority riddled in his voice.

"I couldn't, I was unlucky enough to be one of there test subjects as a baby." I tell him, still not sure what he wanted.

He smiled at me, it was dark and mysterious, before leaning down to my ear. "Is it true people like you are freaks between the sheets?"

My eyes widen as I blush in embarrassment. "I have no clue what you're talking about. Now if you don't mind I have to go." I went to leave but before I could the boy pinned me against the carriage behind me.

He leant in and pressed his warm body against mine. I bit my lip knowing I had already given myself away, he knew I liked what he was doing. "Meet me on the rooftop tonight cutie, what's your name anyway?"

"P-Peeta." I answer as his hand slowly move down to my hips.

"Well Peeta I'll see you tonight at ten. And I'm Cato by the way." He slowly backs away, giving my body a one over again before turning around and walking back to his mentor and district partner.

I stood there for a minute trying to cool myself down. Obviously he was full of himself, but he just exuded sexual ferocity and confidence. I couldn't help but feel something for him. My brain mentally slapped me as I got a hold of myself before making my way to the twelfth floor. I wasn't even sure if I would show up, I mean my curiosity was getting the better of me but how did the saying go about the cat again?

Once on the twelfth floor I was shown my room. I quickly showered and changed before joining everyone for dinner. Haymitch hounded me about what Cato had wanted, I lied and said he just wanted to introduce himself. I didn't mention he wanted to meet me later, I thought it wouldn't go down well.

At ten I found myself heading towards the elevator and heading up to the roof. It was beautiful up here and as I stared down at the city below I got lost in what brought me here. I didn't even hear the elevator doors open or Cato walk up behind me. When he put a hand on my shoulder I jumped at turned to face him. I was greeted by what I could tell was his signature smirk.

"You came."

**AN: alright hope you liked it so far, I know this chapter is kind of boring but as you know I like to set everything up in the first chapter. Please review, they mean the world. Xoxo mattiboi.**


	2. Giving Into The Brute

**I'm back with a second chapter already :). I hope you all like it, I know a lot of you guys are a bit unsure of the Neko Peeta situation. In other news though I started another Hunger Games universe fic, it went up last night and is called Strength Is Not Everything. Its more of a battle ready Peeta int the hunger games. Please if you have the time check it out, you know I love to hear from you guys.**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**fanboyingfiction- :) yes finally an actual games fic. And don't worry there won't be any non-con. (I couldn't write stuff like that) thanks for checking it out though :) Xoxoxo**

**dogcatooo- no the story line will be quite different :). Glad you like it so far. 'Neko' is cat in Japanese so basically 'Neko Peeta' is cat Peeta. There is a few Neko cartoons out there and I want to do something different so I chose this :). Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- :D yay a Neko fan! I'm glad it got interesting, haha I know I wasn't do stuff like that. But a new chapter is here :). Thanks for the love! Xoxoxo**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- :D! So glad you like it boo! And I updated early just for you. Thanks for the love! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- :) I hope even with the differences you still like Cato's character. Basically yes his tail is just above his ass. And I'm glad you liked it :) Thanks for the love! Xoxoxo**

**FangirlForever- :) glad you like the chapter... here's more. Xoxoxo**

**User173- yay glad you like the concept. Hope you continue to enjoy it. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**TheArchduchess- well hopefully there is a first for everything and this story grows on you. And thanks, I'm glad you like my writing! Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**PrinceArdhz- yes Neko Peeta! Haha yep that's exactly Cato this story, a sexy brute. Hope you like the Chapter! And thanks for the love! Xoxoxo**

Conspiration-ult- awww thanks and I'm glad you liked it! :) thanks for all the love boo. Xoxoxo

Fighting For Control

Chapter Two: Giving Into The Brute

At ten I found myself heading towards the elevator and heading up to the roof. It was beautiful up here and as I stared down at the city below I got lost in what brought me here. I didn't even hear the elevator doors open or Cato walk up behind me. When he put a hand on my shoulder I jumped at turned to face him. I was greeted by what I could tell was his signature smirk.

"You came." He said still smirking, then taking a step forward and invading what I considered my personal space.

I took a step back in response, which just spurred Cato on to take another step towards me. "So why am I here?" I ask, it had originally meant to sound strong, me demanding answers but what I said came out in a soft whimper. Cato bit his bottom lip and once again stared down my body. I rolled my eyes and turned to face the city once again. "Not one for words are you?"

"I'd much prefer to show you why I wanted you here then tell you." He took a step behind me, closing what little space was between us before. His body was warm as he pressed it against my back.

I contemplated trying to leave but something screamed at me that this was my chance, a chance at experiencing something, anything before I died in the coming week. "Why me?" I found myself asking without really thinking about what I was saying.

"I can't really explain it, I just have a burning desire make you mine. I want to make you mine in every way, I want you all to myself, every part of you. Your mind, your body, your soul. I want to ruin your innocence and bask in the creature you become. I want to throw our bond in the faces of every person that has wronged you. I want the world to see I own every thing you are. And that no one can touch you again." He purred into my ear.

His words made my breathing hitch, my pulse quicken. If I gave myself to this brute I would forever be his. I found his words intoxicating, he chose to be up front and tell me exactly what he wanted. Which was something I wasn't used to, I was basically lied to most of my life. I bit my lip and thought seriously for a second about what something like this would mean. "You know only one comes out of the arena."

"I don't care, I need this now. Granted I'd prefer to take you home with me, I'm willing to spend what little time either of us may have left. Is it not better to live in the moment then let life pass you by?" He brought his lips to the crook of my neck.

The animal in me wanted nothing more then to be unleashed, to be devoured by this brute and lose itself to his touch. It was screaming at me to give in but a part of my brain truly questioned this situation. "What if I said no?"

"Well I wouldn't just walk away. I'd fight to have you, force you into submission. I don't think you understand what I'm saying. Its not that I just want you, I need you Peeta. You are going to be mine, you don't have a choice in the matter." He licked up my neck and nibbled on my ear causing me to shudder.

"You wouldn't force me would you?" I question, I hated that even though his words scared me I felt myself crumbling. He wanted me that badly? So badly no wasn't an option? I felt as if this was all a twisted perfect dream.

"I would prefer not to but I'm not above having to do it." His hands held onto the wall in front of me and he pushed himself against me even more. The pressure causing me to be squished against the wall in front of me.

"And if I let this happen, what exactly will this mean for me?" I just needed what ever this was clarified before I gave myself over to him.

"Well you would have to become apart of the career pack. We would protect you but you would be expected to pull your weight. Until then I'd want to to stay on the second floor with me. You'd be by my side twenty-four seven. You would have to give yourself completely over to me. What ever I asked, you would comply to. I hate secrets, when you felt something or had something to say, tell me. Not matter how much you think it would upset me. You would need to trust me with my life. Is that something you could comply to?"

"I, I would try but would that even be allowed? Me staying on the second floor I mean." I didn't want to ask him but he said to be upfront. I wasn't used to being expected to express what I thought and felt. Normally I had to sweep it under the covers and act as if nothing was wrong.

"Yeah I already talked to my mentor and cleared it with him." Cato replied, it clear in his voice he knew I was going to agree to this.

"You already talked to your mentor?" I was so surprised Cato had already planned this all out over the course of just one day. That's when I realise even though I felt safe and like I had known Cato all my live it had only been one day. A single day and he wanted me to completely surrender myself to him. "Don't you think this is moving a bit fast? I mean you don't even know me."

"I spent every waking hour working this out since I saw your reaping Peeta. And yes I'm pushing you into this at a fast pace but when our life could be cut short within days why hold back, why waste time questioning instead of enjoying it? It doesn't matter that I don't know everything about you yet, we can learn those things while spending what time we have together. Peeta all I need you to do is say yes and I'm telling you that you won't regret this." Cato spinned me around so I was now facing him. He looked down at me, his eyes dark and possessive. I could see it now, I didn't have an option. Cato had to have me, he had to make me his.

"Don't you find my tail and ears weird?" I ask, my last ditch effort to possibly stop this.

"No, I think they are cute. And I know that means you probably have a few tricks up your sleeve when it comes time to enter the arena." Cato says, and that's it I ran out of excuses.

"I, we, fine. I give myself over to you Cato." I say my eyes unable to move from his.

Cato's cocky smirk returned before he suddenly smashed his lips into mine. His kisses were ferocious and wild, he was untamed fire and power. Even his lips overpowered and meant to control me. Cato would now own me, I willingly became his. "So time to get some sleep then?" He asks pulling away.

His kisses had left me breathless. I simply nodded before Cato took my hand and pulled me along. It didn't take long for us to make it down to the second floor. When the elevator doors opened we were greeted by Cato's mentor Brutus. I was a little put off that he was waiting for us but Cato just dragged me along to the table. We sat down and I waited in silence, not sure what was happening.

"Welcome to District Two's floor Peeta. Before I let the both of you disappear into Cato's room I need to make sure you are fully aware of what this situation means and how it will effect the coming days." Brutus calmly says, his voice was not as scary or monstrous as I had expected. I mean he looked intimidating at first glance but after hearing him speak I was surprised at how civil and well manned he was.

"Okay." I say softly, still unsure of my new surrounding. I mean I was essentially in the lions den right now.

"By allowing Cato to 'claim' you, you are essentially allying yourself to District Two. That means you, while still be recognised at the male tribute from District Twelve, have no more ties to your District. Enobaria will now become you acting mentor. While Portia and Effie have expressed a desire to stay on your team should you want them to." He explained.

"Are you saying Haymitch does not?" I ask suddenly feeling hurt, I thought he was coming around to be alright with me.

"Essentially yes. After Cato came to me I approached your mentor and escort. Peeta you need to understand Haymitch has always had a distaste for the career districts. That and He doesn't agree with your partnership with Cato. But that's fine, Enobaria has stepped up to be your mentor. You'll met her tomorrow before you head down to training."

Every thing he said made me second guess what was happening but I couldn't back out now. I was Cato's and truly even with my reservations about him and this situation I did want to be here. "I understand and I would much appreciate if Effie and Portia could still be apart of my team."

"Very well. You boys go and get some rest, you both have a big day tomorrow." Brutus smiles, which put me off, before standing and walking to his quarters. I wasn't used to this level of kindness and acceptance.

Cato stood and I follow closely behind him. While I was now a welcome guest I still felt safer staying close to the brute, my brute? I shaked the thought out of my head as we walked into Cato's bedroom. It was very similar to the one I had. The only difference was the colour. I sat on the end of the bed unsure of what to do next.

"Peeta this is your room now as well. Don't be afraid to do what ever you want. I'm going to take a shower." He kissed me on the lips hard again before heading over to the connecting bathroom.

I looked around the room before deciding I was tired and just wanted to sleep. I pulled off my clothes but the was stuck with the dilemma of what I was supposed to wear in bed. What would Cato expect me to wear? I thought it over and decided I'd just play it safe and sleep in my top and boxer-briefs. I crawled into bed before pulling the blankets up over me. I closed my eyes, they were now heavy as I was exhausted. Today had been an emotional rollercoaster. I heard Cato come back from the bathroom and slip into the other side of the bed. I felt his arm wrap around me before he pulled me into his arms and onto his chest. Well he knew what he wanted I'll give him that. I rested my head on his chest letting his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

When I woke up I had forgotten where I was. I just knew I was warm and happy. When I realised I was laying on top of someone my memories of last night came flooding back. I was surprised at how well I had slept on top of Cato. I went to move but realised I couldn't, I was stuck in Cato's hold. I sigh before stretching, this causing Cato to wake up. "Morning." I said quietly.

"Mmm morning cutie." Cato tilted my head up before pressing his lips against mine. I shuffled up his frame to make it easier.

That's when my upper thigh brushed against a hard mound of flesh. I froze for a second realising not only did Cato have morning wood but he had been naked the whole night. I was slightly uncomfortable at how comfortable he already was with me. Then again it's not like he had been subtle at all before. There was a loud knock at the door and before I could move off of Cato Effie charged in with her usual over the top cheerfulness.

"Morning Peeta, time to get up. We have a big big day ahead of us." She didn't even flinch at our position.

I rolled off Cato who I could tell was annoyed at her intrusion on his alone time with me. "Morning Effie." I say getting out of bed. I expected Cato to stay there while Effie was in the room but he just got up and headed towards the shower. All his hard glory in full view for Effie to see.

"Oh my well, um, Peeta, right Peeta I trust Brutus explained a few things to you last night." She says obviously trying to rid the image of what she had just seem from he mind.

"A little yes." I reply my tail not used to being able freely move in the morning seemed to have a life of its own. "I'm sorry to make things differcult."

"Non-sence my dear. I think it's quite cute. The brute and the baker, I have so many ideas on how to get you both many sponsors." She chirped. She handed me my uniform. "I'll be outside waiting at the breakfast table."

I nod and take the clothes. Once she had left I started to pull off the clothes I had slept in. I heard a moan come from the bathroom before hearing my name. At first I though Cato was calling for me but then I realised he was calling my name for a whole other reason. I felt my cheeks being to burn red, the thought of what he was doing while thinking about me was to much. While part of me was intimidated another part begged me to go and find out just what Cato wanted to do to me. I contemplated my options for a second before dismissing the part of me screaming for sexual release. I changed my underwear and just as I pulled the clean pair on Cato walked out, as naked as he had been walking in.

He walked up behind me before snaking his arms around my waist. "You know it's going to happen at some point right."

"I do, I'm just I guess scared. The whole first time thing is a big hurdle." I say letting him kiss my neck and feel up my body. I was still amazed that even though I was so uncomfortable I couldn't bring myself to stop him. A part of me wanted, needed, craved this kind of attention.

"You'll like it don't worry." Cato confidently tells me before letting go and pulling on his uniform.

I did the same, and once we were both dressed we headed out to breakfast. When we arrived at the table everyone else had already started. I sat in-between Portia and Cato, though it didn't really last long. Cato pulled my chair right up against his. I turned and smiled apologetically to Portia who just smirked and raised an eyebrow. Around the table was Effie, I assumed Cato's escort, Clove, Brutus and then Enobaria. She was a stunning looking woman, slim and tall. Long dark hair and perfect skin. It was her teeth the put me off. They were filed down into sharp razor points. Something she had done after famously winning her games by ripping another tributes throat out with her bare teeth.

Her smile was sweet though, she seemed to genuinely hold no distaste or malice against me. "It's nice to officially meet you Peeta."

"Like wise." I said softly.

"Please don't be intimated by the teeth, I'm here to make sure you have the best chance of coming out alive." She says while eating what was on her plate. "I want you to stick close to Cato and Clove today. Try and find a weapon you are comfortable with using and train with it."

I nod at her instructions while I ate. It amazed me how one small decision could turn my chances of survival around.

Brutus then cleared his throat. "Now I don't want to get your hopes up kids but there have been rumours floating around that there will be a twist in the games. President Snow feels like the people are growing bored of the same old thing happening every year and with the third quarter quell next year he wants to get the people of the Capitol excited for what the next games could hold. I've been informed that the twist will have something to do with how many tributes are able to win this years hunger games. I don't know how many or what the twist will be but we will do everything in our power to try to insure all three of you have a fighting chance."

Clove seemed indifferent about the news but I saw Cato light up at the news that he might be able to get us both out. I was happy too, if I could make it out of the arena with Cato maybe my life would be one for the better. Sure the idea of being with Cato for years scared me but if I was always going to be his at least I would always have someone there to support, love, care for me. I continued to eat and listen to Brutus only pausing for a second when I noticed Cato slip a hand up my thigh. I was beginning to realise he was a very physically affectionate and possessive person.

After breakfast we were escorted down to the training floor in the basement. Effie wished me luck as we headed in. We thankfully weren't the last to arrive. I noticed a few of the tributes look at me funny. I wasn't sure if it was because of my tail and ears or the fact the I had arrived with the District Two tributes. Cato possessively pulled me into his arms so my back was flush against his chest. He must have started to glare at them because the majority quickly turned away in fear. The last person to arrive was Katniss, walking in alone because I was no longer staying on the twelfth floor with her.

When she came into eye line I shyly smiled at her but was disheartened by how she responded. She glared angrily at me before flicking me off and turning away. I was so hurt and confused. I hadn't done anything to her, she had been someone I had always looked up to. I finally let something I wanted happen and she looked at me like I had sold her soul to the devil or something. I knew at that point as much as Cato would probably hate it I had to try to explain to her what was going on. I was so deep in thought I didn't even hear what the trainer in front of us had told the group. She then dismissed us, it was now time to train, and prepare for the chance I would soon be dead.


	3. A Boost In Confidence

**:D YAY it's Monday and that means a new chapter! So here's the third chapter, hope y'all enjoy it. This story has really grown on me, it can't replace the hole He Took My Heart left but I'm having fun with this story. I'll hopefully have another chapter out at the end of the week, maybe not sure though. Also I'll try at get a chapter out for a different story at some point today (I'm alittle behind this week, a boy has been a big distraction, but I promise to have an update for each story over the next couple of days :).) **

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- :D so so so glad you like it and as promised the update is here! Hope you like the chapter and thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- haha yes Katniss again! Glad you liked the shower scene. Haha well it's good to have a bunch of theories, I can be a little unpredictable at times :). So so so happy your a Neko fan! Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- Mmhmm love love love fluffiness! And yes that means more Cato/Peeta in the area, I'm only loosely sticking to the real story. Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Dogcatooo- ... really? that's how you feel? Okay well maybe this chapter will change your mind. That being said this story will probably have a lot more smut then my fast few, more then likely as much as He Took My Heart did. How that's okay. Anyways thanks for the love and sticking to the story. Thanks for the love! Xoxoxo**

**TheArchduchess- glad you like it :). Really it reminds you of another story :/ I hope not to much. Still thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- exactly, Cato is very in control and head strong in this story. Glad you think it's totally sexy and Cato is oozing sex appeal and ownership without coming off conceited! It means a lot. :)! I hope you still feel that same after this chapter. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**User173- so happy you are loving this! Almost to much to handle, well I hope at some point I push it over the end and it is to much to handle! Haha thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**cyhap- :) yay glad you love his tail and ears. And I agree so cute when he is being all possessive with Peeta. And yeah I wanted Portia and Effie to be team Peeta this story. I felt like he need people on his side from the get go. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**PrinceArdhz- :D Peeta really did make the right decision. Well we will see how Katniss' and Peeta's relationship plays out later. Awww I'm sorry about Lance :'( I promise to explain more in My Fate Re-Written. Still that's for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**fanboyingfiction- glad you liked the chapter. I understand you still have some reservations about the 'claiming' thing. And I know some stories can be a bit over the top with it but I promise mine won't be the same. The whole control over his own life is something I've thought about and I feel like in this case that probably won't be that much of an issue. More of Cato being over-protective and possessive and that's it. Glad you liked Enobaria becoming Peeta's mentor. And as for Cato's forwardness I feel like that's just who he is in this story, cocky and so sure of himself. Anyway I'm glad you are sticking it out and reading it still, even if you're not the being fan so far. And I'm glad your honest and upfront with what you think. I truly am! Thanks for the love and the truth boo! Xoxoxo**

Fighting For Control

Chapter Three: A Boost In Confidence

After breakfast we were escorted down to the training floor in the basement. Effie wished me luck as we headed in. We thankfully weren't the last to arrive. I noticed a few of the tributes look at me funny. I wasn't sure if it was because of my tail and ears or the fact the I had arrived with the District Two tributes. Cato possessively pulled me into his arms so my back was flush against his chest. He must have started to glare at them because the majority quickly turned away in fear. The last person to arrive was Katniss, walking in alone because I was no longer staying on the twelfth floor with her.

When she came into eye line I shyly smiled at her but was disheartened by how she responded. She glared angrily at me before flicking me off and turning away. I was so hurt and confused. I hadn't done anything to her, she had been someone I had always looked up to. I finally let something I wanted happen and she looked at me like I had sold her soul to the devil or something. I knew at that point as much as Cato would probably hate it I had to try to explain to her what was going on. I was so deep in thought I didn't even hear what the trainer in front of us had told the group. She then dismissed us, it was now time to train, and prepare for the chance I would soon be dead.

Cato walked us straight over to the weapon station, Clove and the tributes from District One close behind. I looked around at the wide array of weapons, unsure of what, if any, I would be good at. I was broken out of my deep thoughts when the girl from District One stood in front of me.

She smiled and went in for a hug. "I'm Glimmer, it's nice to meet you." Her voice sickly-sweet. Looking at her close up made me realise how undeniably beautiful she was. The reaping footage did not do her justice. She made our training uniforms look as if it was an expensive must have, her hair almost the exact shade of mine.

"You too, I'm Peeta." I reply shyly, I wasn't sure if she was putting on a kind act yet but I'd play along for now. It seemed stupid to create anymore unwanted enemies then I already had to. But I could tell straight away she was a lot smarter then she was letting on. I wonder if that act was a transparent to the other tributes as it was to me.

Her eyes sparkled as she watched my tail sway behind me. "I love your tail you're so lucky to have been picked."

I scoffed at what she said, typical District One citizen. She would basically worshipped anything that came from here. "I guess so." I replied not wanting to seem rude.

"It's freaky how similar you guys look to each other. I swear the two of you could be related." Clove commented before grabbing a hold of my arm and pulling along. "Come on, Cato wants me to teach you how to throw knives."

I looked back at Cato who nodded his approval. I was a bit disappointed, I thought Cato would have wanted to train me. As much as I knew I needed to learn some skills I wanted to be by his side more. I couldn't understand how in one day I was basically attached to him. I craved his attention over anything else, and I didn't even understand why that was.

"Don't worry you can sit in his lap later. The only reason he is not doing this is because I'm ten times better at it then him." Clove said stopping once we were in front of the throwing knives station. "I know I come of as cold and indifferent but I'm not stupid. The Capitol is going to eat you two up, and if I want to survive through this I need to keep close to you guys."

"You mean because of the rumours going around?" I ask, it was nice finally being able to understand the girl in front of me. At least I could finally get a gage on where her head was at.

"Exactly, I figure the game makers won't have the guts to separate the two of you. The people of the Capitol wouldn't have it, especially with what our mentors have planned for the two of you. They want to showcase your 'bond' as much as they can. Play it up in front of the cameras as much as possible." Clove said picking up three knives, getting a feel for the weight.

"What do you mean?" I was suddenly confused.

Clove threw the first knife with deadly accuracy, hitting the bullseye within a second of it being released from her hand. "Enobaria and Brutus have this crazy idea that they might be the first mentors every to bring back both of their tributes. They know that Cato and your relationship is going to be the talk of the town." She throws the second and third knives consecutively again with unbelievable accuracy. "They want to used your relationship to get a big enough following to force the game makers into putting us on the same side hopefully."

It all clicked for a second, that's why they were being so accommodating, they needed me for their plan to work. "So what, you're going to pretend to be my best friend now or something?"

"No, I'm going to become your best friend. I think it would be stupid to try and pretend, with my life at stake I'm willing to put whatever problems I have with Cato aside and actually work with you to not only get me home but the both of you." She picked up a knife and handed it to me.

I looked it over while I thought about what she said. She was right, if I wanted to get out of the arena with Cato, I was going to have to play their games. And watching Clove throw I definitely would prefer to have her on my side. "I agree, I do want to get Cato and I both out, and if you're willing to help me out I'll more then work on getting you out also."

"Good, we have an agreement then." Clove smiled before picking up a knife. "Okay so you want to hold the knife like this." She demonstrated and I followed suit. "Don't grip it to tightly, then basically you want to throw it at the target with as much momentum, it's all in the wrist." She showed me slowly before throwing the knife.

"Alright." I took a deep breath and focused on the target. I exhaled and threw it, mimicking Clove's movements as best as I could. To my surprise it landed just off the bullseye.

"Wow, looks like you may be a natural." Clove said happily. "Now try it again, hopefully it wasn't a fluke."

I did as she said and focused again. I threw another knife and the another. Both landing inches away from Clove's perfect throws. I smiled to myself, may be I wasn't as useless as I had expected myself to be. Clove trained me over the next four hours, teaching me how to throw while running, how to throw in rapid concession and how to defend myself when an enemy was close range. When the siren for lunch break sounded within seconds Cato was beside me.

"You seem to be holding your own." He proudly said grabbing my hand and heading towards the cafeteria.

"Honestly I think I surprised myself more then anything else. I guess my cat DNA comes in handy for something." I smile back, I was going to master throwing knives and no longer be the defenceless freak people made fun of. I was going to hold my own in this arena I told myself. Though honestly I questioned whether I would be able to kill when the time came, this morning morning had been a real confidence boost.

When we walked into the cafeteria I noticed Katniss already sitting with the small girl from District Eleven and Foxface from District Five? Or was it Six? I couldn't see what number was stitched into her uniform as her back was faced towards me. I guess I was happy she had some friends or allies so far. We grabbed our food before heading over to sit down with the other Careers. Before my ass could even hit the chair Cato pulled me into his lap. He started to kiss my neck, causing me the blush at all the attention he was giving me in front of all the other tributes. I noticed Katniss staring and I quickly looked down at my food in shame. I knew she was upset, she must think I chose the careers over her. I was still determined to talk with her later. I just hoped she would hear me out.

"Do we have to sit through all this pda? Its putting me off my lunch." Marvel whined.

Cato just chuckled before he stopped and started to eat his food. It was crazy how I seemed to perfectly fit in his arms. I was the perfect size to fit on his lap and not get in the way of his eating, it was as if we were moulded this way for this purpose. That it was fate, destiny for me to wind up in Cato's arms. Lunch break wasn't long, the siren sounding just as I had finished the food in front of me.

As we walked back into the training centre Cato pulled me towards the sword station. "Think you're ready to try something different?" He asked with a cocky grin, I knew he didn't care what my answer really was. His question wasn't really a question.

All the same I nodded and followed him, it would be smart to learn how to work with something other then throwing knives just in case I didn't have access to any or I ran out. Cato took me to the wall of different swords and let go of my hand.

"Just pick whatever speaks to you." He said huskily into my ear causing a shiver down my spine. His oozing sex appeal was starting to get to me, he was becoming a common subject in my mind. Something I couldn't shake, infatuation starting to take over. He gave just enough that I didn't starve but not enough to satisfy my hunger from him. Which I knew was exactly what he wanted, he wanted me to crave his touch. So when we were alone I would give in to his every whim, and honestly at the moment there was nothing I wanted more. I walked down the line looking over all the differing types of swords. I had no idea there was so a variety, I was about to choose something similar to what I had seen Cato using before when I spotted two odd looking things at the end.

They didn't look like any of the other swords or knives in the display. In the middle was a long thin blade, and on each side was a prong that curved out at the end. I don't know what drew me to them, they were weird and different like me. I picked one up and inspected the sharp middle blade and the prongs sharp points. I turned to Cato who seemed amused with my choice. "What?" I ask as I pick the other one up.

"Nothing, I just think it's funny you chose the thing that came closest to your throwing knives. They are called sais, and they are an offensive weapon that require a lot of skill." Cato explained.

I was impressed with is knowledge of weapons. "Meaning?"

"You have a lot of work up of for you. Its a good choice though, something not seen really in the games. It should get the attention of the game makers and sponsors at least." Cato turned and called of the instructor.

So learning how to use a sai was a lot harder then expected. There was so many ways to hold and use it, I could use them to capture and disarm an opponents weapon, stab and slice, and throw it much like a throwing knife. The trainer really helped me though and Cato was there the whole time making sure I understood everything. Once the trainer had run through everything I needed to know a few time he left me and Cato to practice. Cato insisted we take it slow and spar for a while, until I really had a feel for my now weapon of choice. My heightened reflexes and agility was starting to really come in handy, and once Cato thought we had done enough for the day he suggested we try some hand to hand combat. We headed over to the wrestling mats and the trainer showed me some basic moves before encouraging us to verse each other.

"You know I'm going to go easy on you right." Cato smirked taking his position.

"You better, I'm going to suck at this." I replied mirroring his stance.

Cato lunged forward but I was to quick and avoided his grasp. "Come on Peeta, you can't run away for me all your life." He joked as he unsuccessfully tried again.

"It's not my fault you are to slow. Maybe you're getting old?" I quipped back, after everything that had happened today my confidence was at a new all time high.

"Old? I'm only two years older then you are. Now stop moving so a catch that sexy ass of yours." He said cocking an eyebrow.

"Nope if you want it you're going to have to work for it." I playfully say.

"Nah I give up." Cato says before laying on his back on the floor.

This through me off and I walked up to him. As soon as I was in arms reach he pounced, tripping me over before crawling on top of me. "Cato!" I yelled as he made his way between my legs.

"You gotta learn to expect anything Cutie. So, now that I have you were I want you, do you think I should get a reward? I mean I did just win." He leant down more, pressing his body on to mine.

I shrugged my shoulders as I stared into his eyes. He kissed my lips twice before nipping his was down my jaw and then he went on to my neck. I tilted my head to make it easier for him. For the moment I had totally forgotten where we were. That was until the cat calls and whistling started to come from Glimmer and Clove. As Cato looked up at them with a cocky grin I felt like I was going to die in embarrassment. I had lost myself to his touch and every tribute had just gotten a show at how intimate we were. I mean I knew Cato had been openly affectionate in front of them all day but I could just feel their staring eyes now. I wondered what was running through their minds at this moment. I knew it could not be anything nice.

Thankfully the siren sounded, the first day of training was now over. At least we could now head back to District Two's floor and have a moderate level of privacy. I had wanted to find Katniss and try to talk to her but as I looked around the room that was already half empty I couldn't spot her at all. I guess I'd just have to try and make time tomorrow. Clove, Cato and I took the elevator up to our floor, we had a spare hour until dinner so I decided it would be best if I got a shower in now. The last thing I wanted was to smell at the dinner table. I grabbed some loose soft pants and a top before heading into the bathroom. I turned the water on and set it to the soft rain setting before stripping off and stepping in. I hadn't even thought about closing or locking the bathroom door, maybe I was already comfortable enough around Cato not to care. I was exhausted and just need to let my body unwind and relax for awhile.

I stood under the flowing water and leant my forehead against the wall, my back to the door. I closed my eyes and just let everything wash away. My fears, my doubts, Katniss and Haymitch, I let it all go. I felt a cool breeze of air hit my back for a second before strong hands wrapped around me. I jumped at the contact having not heard him enter the bathroom.

"I couldn't help myself. Watching you standing here naked, water running run your body, I got jealous and thought it time I get to run my hands down your body." Cato whispers into my ear.

I was startled at first but that craving for his affection spanked up again. With every caress it fuelled my burning desire more. I wasn't fighting for control anymore, he had consumed me, devoured any doubts and replaced them with the need to have him. That he was only mine, that while he 'claimed' me as his I was as determined to 'claim' him as mine, only mine from now on. I turned in his arms, my tail brushing up against his side, and pulled his face down so I could kiss him. The fire I felt pass through me when he kissed me I fuelled back to him. We had set each out alight and we were going to let our world's burn to the ground around us so we could create our own one together.

I don't know how long we were in there but at some point Cato had picked me up and pushed my backwards so I was stuck between the wall and his hard muscled body. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, my hands grasping onto his shoulder. Cato once again made his way down my jaw and neck, nipping and sucking, knowing anything he was leaving marks all up my neck. A physical reminder to other I had been taken.

After a while I finally told him to cool down as I was hungry. We washed ourselves and once dry dressed in silence. I was about to head out of our room when Cato pulled me back. "I want you to know how much you mean to me." He spoke softly, not an ounce of cockiness or humour in his voice.

I smiled and leant up to kiss his cheek. "We will have plenty of time for that once we win together. Now come on my hungry."

He smiled, his ego suddenly returning. "I suppose I do have to keep my cute kitty satisfied and well fed."

I glared at him playfully. "I'm not a 'kitty'. I may be yours but I'm not a 'kitty' alright."

"What ever you reckon. I'll test that theory out later tonight." Cato says with a knowing smirk.

"And how are you going to do that?" I ask.

"I'm going to find out if you purr later on tonight." He chuckled grabbing my hand and pulling my towards the door. My brain suddenly in overload, did he mean what I thought he meant by that? Were we going to cross that bridge already? I suddenly got anxious, what if I wasn't a 'freak in the sheets' like Cato had asked the first time we talked. I didn't get time to dwell on my thought as we sat down at dinner with everyone else.


	4. Surprising Truths

**I know I know I know! Sorry to keep you precious people waiting for so long, all on my stories I promise are getting update within the next twenty-four hours :). (well atleast I hope I get the time to do so, if not by the end of the week.) Jake has basically moved in (he's been over almost everyday since last weekend) then I stayed at his and forgot my laptop charger. On top of that work has been crazy and my close cousin had a baby girl so life has taken over a bit at the moment. But Peetato has returned *rejoices*. **

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**TheArchduchess- :D haha thank you, glad you like it. ... that new chapter you have been waiting for is finally here haha. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- so happy you lived the chapter. Agreed I like it as well when Clove and Peeta are close. :) well hopefully this satisfies you for a bit. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**ardiethepenguin- Mmhmm a boy has taken over my life. Yay I'm glad you like this version of Clove. :D Hmmm maybe some smut who knows, and I'm glad you like the swords I chose for Peeta :D. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**dogcatooo- congrats on the account, it makes things so much easier right? Wow thank you and I can see where you are coming from about the smut, we will see what flows from my mind (I swear half the time I don't know what coming until it's out on the page). As for your ending suggestion I will take it into consideration :). Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Peeto4eva- aww thanks I'm so glad you are enjoying it, sorry for the lack of updates. Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- :) I hope so. Thanks glad you liked it, and yes the purr thing will be interesting ;). Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- hahahahahahaha it's funny because that's what I pictured in my hair as well. Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- happy you thought it was interesting. And yes yes yes I'm glad you liked that line. :D Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**jessie000- awww thank you boo! Glad you like it and I'm sorry for taking forever. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**SmilesBerry- thanks so much, glad you like it! Xoxoxo**

**hiyapapaya- :) so glad you like it, and Neko Peeta. Haha I love the reference about your inner seven year old. Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

Fighting For Control

Chapter Four: Surprising Truths

I glared at him playfully. "I'm not a 'kitty'. I may be yours but I'm not a 'kitty' alright."

"What ever you reckon. I'll test that theory out later tonight." Cato says with a knowing smirk.

"And how are you going to do that?" I ask.

"I'm going to find out if you purr later on tonight." He chuckled grabbing my hand and pulling my towards the door. My brain suddenly in overload, did he mean what I thought he meant by that? Were we going to cross that bridge already? I suddenly got anxious, what if I wasn't a 'freak in the sheets' like Cato had asked me the first time we talked. I didn't get time to dwell on my thought as we sat down at dinner with everyone else.

"So how did training go Peeta?" Enobaria asked as she sipped her wine.

"Good I think, I stayed close to Clove and Cato the whole time. Clove taught me how to throw knives and Cato's helping me learn how to use sais." I reply at I fill my plate.

"Excellent, sais haven't really been seen in the games so the game makers will definitely have their eyes on you if you do well in you private evaluations." She turned to Brutus and smirked before looking back at me. "We already heard about you two at the hand to hand combat station."

My eyes widen for a second in shock, word travelled that fast? "How?"

"We always have eyes looking out for our tributes, I'm actually quite glad it happened. If anything I want the two of you to not hold back when it comes to expressing physical affection during training."

"Does us acting like that have something to do with the rumours you told us about before?" I knew had Clove already explained everything but I wanted to see if Enobaria was as upfront as Clove was, I wanted to see if I could actually trust her as my mentor.

"Yes Peeta, we want it to be impossible for the game makers to split the three of you up. It would bring Brutus and I such pleasure to go home with both of our tributes. For once returning home may not be so bittersweet." She took another sip of her wine before leaning closer to me, while Brutus talked to Clove and Cato. "I know you understand why we have been so accommodating to Cato and your situation. And I don't want you to think that Cato is just using you to insure a greater chance of surviving. So I need you to hold back after dinner so I can talk to you on your own, is that alright Peeta?"

"Ofcourse, and I hadn't even thought about the idea of Cato just using me." I tried to sound like that thought had not effected me but now doubts were running through my mind. Everything had been so sudden, everyone around me seemed more clued in to what was going on then me. Was I just factor in insuring Cato's victory? I was going to have to talk with Cato after talking to Enobaria, but for now I needed to act like everything was fine. I continued to eat and listed to Brutus talk more strategy for tomorrow's training sessions. I was told to pretty much do the same, stick to Cato and refine my skills with throwing knives and sais. I was also told to keep an eye out and look for any weaknesses or strengths any of the other tributes had. That was something I had never thought about, getting to know your enemy so in the arena you had a better chance at taking them on and winning.

Once dinner was done the others got up but I sat still next to Enobaria. Cato gave me a questioning look but I smiled at him and pointed to the bedroom. He lent down and kissed my cheek before following the others. "So what do we need to talk about in private?" I asked once everyone was gone.

"Well Peeta I just wanted to go over and check you understood the situation you have found yourself in. Firstly are you happy here on the second floor?"

"Yeah sure, what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Are you happy with your living arrangements with Cato? With me as your mentor? With the road your relationship with Cato seems to be headed down?" She seemed very calm and understanding in this moment, as if even with her razor sharp teeth she was a mother talking to a son. It was odd thinking Enobaria was anything other then vicious and cunning, as she was depicted during her games.

"Yes to all of them. I like staying with Cato, if these are my last days then they were the best I ever had. I wouldn't want to hold back and regret not opening myself to someone before I died. And so far you as my mentor has been a lot more helpful then Haymitch as mine mentor was. He didn't seem to show any interest in me until after Cato happened. Cato's feelings and actions towards me haven't been an act since the beginning have they?" I hoped if they were she would straight up tell me before I fell completely for him.

"No Peeta, you were never a planned target. I don't know what it was but after watching your reaping he was different and then the first day he just told us what he wanted and we knew there and then we couldn't stop it from happening. That being said I'm not going to lie and say we knew we could spin something like this in our favour. The citizens of the Capitol are crazy about you already. You and the girl with the fox DNA had sponsors straight out of the gate. You may not be favoured to win but you both are fan favourites."

"So basically you are saying just because I have a tail and ears people are lining up to sponsor me?" I asked, annoyance growing inside of me.

"To put it bluntly yes. I know it's ridiculous and idiotic but Peeta this is a good thing, that and your relationship with Cato. Now I know you boys have already become accustomed to expressing your feelings openly but I need you to not shy away from that now. It doesn't matter what goes on in training Peeta just remember to show your feeling towards Cato off. Its the best thing you can do right now, I know you may gain a few enemies for it but this isn't a game, it's life or death and I would very much like to be able to bring the three of you home."

"I know and I will, I won't force it or be fake but I'll stay open to expressing myself with Cato." I tell her now understanding why she wanted me with Cato the majority of the time. We needed to game makers to see that we were inseparable and needed each other to survive. We needed to make it impossible for them to split us up.

"Now Peeta, I know this subject is a little unusual for you but I have to ask if you have been properly educated about your kind of people?"

I furrowed my brow and stared at her for a minute. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is has your parents explained everything about your condition, have they talked to you about how different you are and how that will effect your life as you grow up?" She asked softly, she really did seem to be channelling her maternal side. And while it was still an old sight I was thankfully for how caring she turned out to be.

"No, my mother was ashamed of me and my differences. We didn't talk about it unless it was her telling to tuck my tail in properly or to wear a hat to hide me ears."

"I see, I'm sorry you had to grow up like that." She said, sorrow in her eyes. I felt like I could really relate to her, she was misunderstood and seemed to have so many misconceptions surrounding her just like me.

"It's fine, I learnt to deal with it. So what haven't I been told about my 'condition'?"

"Well Peeta, the cat DNA did more then just give you some extra physical features and abilities. It changed the inside of your body as well."

"What do you mean?" I was suddenly worried, what was wrong with me now.

"It's not all that bad. You see due to your 'condition' firstly you are able to bare a child, that." Before she could continue I cut her off with a gasp.

"You're telling me that I can get pregnant? How? Why?" I started to panic as my brain went into overload.

"Peeta please calm down." She grabbed my now shaking arm and squeezed it softly. "The Capitol has done numerous studies that has shown when a male child is altered as you were, when you hit puberty and your hormones start to be released you develop a womb which can be accessed through your anal cavity. But the chances of you actually falling pregnant are very slim. The research showed that if the altered individual found a true mate then only was that possible. Once they have found that person thats it, you are mated for life. They don't fully understand it yet but once you find that one person you body starts to release another hormone that allows the possibility of pregnancy to happen."

"So what your saying is basically I'm the girl in the relationship and if Cato happens to be my 'one soul mate' my body is basically going to will itself into having his babies?" I ask while sounding like I didn't believe a thing she had just said, even though I knew she was telling the truth. I could feel it deep in my bones that she was telling me the truth.

"Well yes, is he your soul mate though?"

"I don't know, I've only known him for two days. How am I supposed to already know that?" I was starting to freak out, not only did I have to deal with the possibility of dying in a few days but now apparently I was a freak on the inside just like I was on the inside. Was this the reason my mother hated me so? Did they know this whole time and never tell me? My mind was going into overdrive. "There isn't anything else wrong with me is there?"

"Peeta, there is nothing wrong with you. This is just apart of who you are okay, this isn't a bad thing." Enobaria said, trying to comfort me but I wasn't sure it was really working.

"Does Cato know?" Why would he want to be with me if he did? I was a freak of nature, I was a boy who could get pregnant.

"I would say so, I think he probably likes the idea of having children one day." She looked deep into my eyes, searching for any emotions I was trying to reign in and hide. "People in District Two had more experience with individuals like you, they also fall in love quickly. Its hard to explain but for some reason we just know when we have found that person. And that's why we have the claiming ritual, as soon as we find that person we make them our own so no other has a right to claim a part of their life. Its not like you become a slave or anything it's more of a show of possessiveness and deterrent to others."

"I see so Cato somehow knows I'm the one for him?"

"Yes, he's feelings are true Peeta, don't doubt them." She finally let's go of my arm and sits back.

"What did Clove mean when she told me she was willing to put her issues with Cato aside to get us all home?" I suddenly remember the conversation I had earlier that day with Clove.

"Originally it was planned to have Cato and Clove fake a relationship and pretend to be each others true love so we could try to get both of them home. But as you well know Cato went after you straight away. It through the plan and Clove off for a bit but she understands he can't help it."

"Oh, okay well um, I think I'm going to go to bed I'm feeling pretty worn out and tomorrow is going to be long. Um, thanks for being upfront about everything Enobaria. I'm glad you became my mentor." I say standing up.

"That's alright Peeta, if you have any questions or anything else you need to talk about I'm here."

I nodded and smiled before turning around and headed towards the bedroom. I walked in and closed the door, turning around to find Cato already in bed sitting there waiting for me, his bottom half covered with the blanket while his top half was bare. I walked over to the other side of the bed and started to strip down to my underwear. Once I was done I got into bed and sat next to Cato, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" He asked softly, concern laced in his voice.

"I guess, just have some things to think about. Have to work through it all before training tomorrow really, I can't afford to be distracted during weapons training." I said while still in thought.

"Well what do you need to work through, maybe I can help?" Cato took my hand in his and stroked his thumb over my knuckles.

"Do you know about everything that's different physically with me?" I ask not really wanting to actually say something along the lines of 'did you know you can knock me up?'.

Cato laughed for a second. "What that you have a tail? Trust me Peeta I already noticed."

"No Cato I mean on the inside." I say before burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"Oh that, you didn't know already? Peeta it's nothing to be ashamed of, I mean the way I see it, it just makes starting a family with you later on in life a bit easier."

"Seriously?" I lift my head to look deep in his eyes, I didn't want him to be joking around right now but all I saw was honesty. "How are you so okay with this? I mean I'm a boy who some how has a womb. How are you so relaxed about this?"

"I don't know we grew up knowing about this stuff. I actually have a friend back home who is like you and I guess growing up with him has forced me to be a open minded person. It District Two when you meet someone, that someone, you just know straight away. You get this feeling, you just want to take them away and hide them from the world. There is desired to make you mine in every way possible. And honestly the thought that one day we could start a family and the child actually being both of ours is more then anything I could have wished for."

Listening to Cato did ease my mind a bit more, he didn't care he actually liked the idea. What kind of freaked me out was the fact Cato had already thought about starting a family with me. "So really you like the fact that if you screw me I could have your baby?"

"Honestly yes. Peeta while I've always been attracted to both sexes, I've always wanted to be a father some day. As strange as it sounds coming from a 'blood thirsty career from District Two' it's true. And I know we haven't been together long and talking about this probably scares the hell out of you, especially since you just found out, but I already know deep down I want to be with you forever. I want to hold and take care of you, I want to protect and love you. I want everyone to know how serious I am about you, you are the one for me, the person I will need for the rest of my life."

Listening to what he was saying caused feeling I didn't know I had surface, he needed me and I needed him. Before he could go on I swung my leg over him, so I was straddling his waist and smashed my lips into his. He returned my show of love with ferocity and passion, I could feel that fire growing and consuming us again. In this moment we were ablaze with passion and lust and need. My hands gripped the back of his neck as Cato leaned forward slowly until I was laid down on the bed and he was on top of me.

He worked his way down my jaw and then to my neck, causing a small moan escaped me lips. I realised what it sounded like and hoped to god Cato had not. He pulled back before looking me in the eyes and smirking. "I heard that Peeta, you just basically meowed because of me."

"I don't know what your talking about, I didn't make a noise." I say convincingly, but not convincingly enough before Cato quickly returns to that spot with more passion and drive this time. I fought the urge to do it again but it became to much when Cato started to rut his hips against mine and another 'meow' escaped my mouth.

I felt him smirk again against my neck. "You know I wanted to see if you purred like a cat not meowed but I take great pleasing in knowing that you really are my cute little kitty now."

I sigh knowing I was never going to live this down. "I'm not a kitty!"

"You are Peeta Mellark, my cutie, my kitty and I intend on seeing how far we have to go to get you to purr."


	5. Expressed Desires

**Sooooo I am finally updating this story. :) yay chapter number five is finally here. I want to just say that I'm sorry for taking so long, with my crazy life and the moment and my writers block seeming as if it wanted to destroy me it's been hard to write. And sorry about the ending :/ I kind of left you guys hanging haha. **

**Also I may not be able to update next week since I'll be away on holidays, sorry to keep y'all waiting but I'll be busy stalking Alexander Ludwig while he is in Melbourne at the same time as me. :) gotta love Supanova!**

**Oh and I've updated my profile with a list of potential stories I would like to start at some point soon. Though I'd loved to here which one you are interested in, pm me or something what you prefer. Xo**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: mpreg, smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Fuzzyfeather- well yay I'm glad, I was so unsure of how the mpreg thing would received, but I'm so relieved you like the idea. Awwww thanks boo for the love! Xoxoxo**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- happy you enjoyed the chapter. Mmhmm totally cute, and I'm sure Cato will get him to purr at some point soon ;). Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Jessie000- :) Peeta is totally a stubborn cutie! Bahahahah chapters huh? Well if your lucky and my block on my other story doesn't return who knows maybe a new chapter may pop up late this week? ;) thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**ardiethepenguin- welllllll I'm not completely sure that a fact about Neko males able to get pregnant but I could resist putting it in this story. (obviously out of all my others it's the one that it seems more plausible) thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**hiyapapaya- :D glad you're on board the mpreg train! And naaawwwwwww! I loved that so so so so much (I half want to put it in the story haha) Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Dogcatooo- hilarious? But it made you day fewwww I was like does it seem like a joke?... as for smut... maybe *puppy dog eyes* sorry but you know the type of stories I write. (and even though the last chapter of Strength Is Not Everything got a little hot I promise smut isn't happening for a while so that story will have to be your safe haven) haha thanks and that's fine. Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- glad you like my ooc Enobaria :). And I'm glad I'm still bringing the sexy in this story :). Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ultd- :D yay the return of the caps freak out! I promise the purr will come. And I'm so freaking happy you also like how Enobaria is depicted. Bahahah I will continue on with the fluff because they totally deserve love! Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**TheArchduchess- haha well I'm glad you stuck around even though you don't like the idea of Neko Peeta. And me to Peeta needs to get knocked up by Cato for sure! Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**MangoMagic17- naaawwwwwhhh thanks boo. I'm glad you like my style of writing. Oh good that's what I do really want, to make you connect and feel Your inner Peeta coming out. Yay I hope so to and I'm glad you like/have read my other stuff aswell :). Thanks for the love boo. **

Fighting For Control

Chapter Five: Expressed Desires

He worked his way down my jaw and then to my neck, causing a small moan to escape my lips. I realised what it sounded like and hoped to god Cato had not. He pulled back before looking me in the eyes and smirking. "I heard that Peeta, you just basically meowed because of me."

"I don't know what your talking about, I didn't make a noise." I say convincingly, but not convincingly enough before Cato quickly returns to that spot with more passion and drive this time. I fought the urge to do it again but it became to much when Cato started to rut his hips against mine and another 'meow' escaped my mouth.

I felt him smirk again against my neck. "You know I wanted to see if you purred like a cat not meowed but I take great pleasing in knowing that you really are my cute little kitty now."

I sigh knowing I was never going to live this down. "I'm not a kitty!"

"You are Peeta Mellark, my cutie, my kitty and I intend on seeing how far we have to go to get you to purr."

"Just shut up and kiss me." I growled as I pulled his face towards my own. I knew this was the only way I was going to get him to stop teasing me about acting like a cat. I don't know why I got so defensive, maybe it was the fact I had hated that part of myself all my life, but I just did really like being called a cat. Though because it was Cato saying it didn't seem to really bother me that much, especially because he 'my kitty'.

We stayed like that for awhile, his mass of muscles enveloping me completely and cutting me from the outside world. He dominated every aspect of me at this point. I put my palms flat against his abs, my thumbs brushing slowly against his hard, smooth muscles. He worked his way down my jaw once again and started to bite and suck that spot on my neck from before. I chewed on my bottom lip as I tried to control how audible my moans became, but what he was doing drove me crazy.

His hands found my own before they pulled them up above my head, essentially pinning me down. He held both my arms with one of his own, the other yanking down my last piece of clothing that separated our two bodies. Now completely bare I could feel every inch of his body against mine. I was surprised at how comfortable I felt with Cato's naked body against mine, sure I still had a few butterflies in my stomach but it felt so natural and right. Then when I felt his hard member rub against my own all bets were off. All I knew is I needed this, I needed him on me, against me, in me. I needed him in every possible way, my body was crying out for him, craving everything he was. His touch burned almost, it set ablaze my desires and need, multiplying them tenfold. And I don't know if it was my heightened senses but Cato's natural scent was intoxicating. I could get enough of it, it was like cat nip I supposed. I had to have it near me, on me, I wanted nothing more then to be covered in his scent.

"Cato." I moaned wanting nothing more then to be able to touch his body again. "Let go of my hands."

"Nope." He replies as started to kiss over my throat towards the other side of my neck. He slightly bite down against my adams apple, the smallest trigger of pain actually turning me on more.

"Cato come on, this isn't fair that you get to feel everything and I don't." I say struggling to get the whole sentence out when he found that spot on the other side of my neck as well.

I felt Cato chuckle before finally letting go. "Fine." Was all that came out of his mouth as he started to work his way down my body. He moved slowly, trailing down to my nipples. He then proceeded to tease one with his now free hand while playing with the other one with his teeth and tongue. The pleasure I was feeling was becoming all to much for my mind to comprehend. We hadn't even gotten to the actual sex part and I felt like I was going to explode. Cato had broken through every barrier I had put up around myself and had me basically ready to beg him to fuck me right there. I haven't wanted anything more in my life.

His mouth made its way to the other nipple before he proceeded to inflict the same torturous unbelievable pleasure he had already unleashed on the right one. Cato continued down over my faint abs, over my hips which he gnawed at before kissing awfully close to my rock hard erection. He took a hold of it before he kissed up the shaft ever so slowly. "Oh my god Cato." I could feel my brain starting to malfunction, my senses seemed to be going into shock, I could not focus or think at all.

Cato continued over the head of my erection before he slowly let it slip into his mouth. He worked his way down it before coming back up. He looked me in the eyes, his obvious enjoyment at how flustered I had become evident in his own. He held onto my hips, his thumbs rubbing circles into them as he worked his way up and down my shaft. I couldn't believe how amazing it all felt, I was going to be letting Cato do this whenever he felt like it. I was in pleasure heaven at that moment, I hardly even registered Cato's right hand slowly moved down my inner thigh. Without thinking I spread my legs more as I felt his hand wrap around my length, his mouth slipping over his fingers, getting them wet and slicked up for what I knew was going to happen at some point.

Soon enough Cato's hand slipped down towards what was beneath my balls. His fingers slide up the crack before circling around my waiting entrance. I wasn't going to deny it I was nervous as hell, I knew it hurt at first but I couldn't stop this now, every fibre of my being was screaming that I needed this. He started to carefully prod that area all the while his mouth continued it's work on my shaft.

Cato pulled off unexpectedly causing me to look down at him. His eyes were filled with lust, he had never looked more predatorial and hungry for my body then he did in this moment. "Do you trust me Peeta?"

"Yes." I said without a second though. "Wait why?" I ask suddenly concerned with what he might have planned, doubts surfaces as the haze started to lift from my mind.

"I just need to know you trust me and if you ever want to stop you tell me alright." He rubbed he left hand in a soothing manor over my thigh. I just nodded knowing I had just agreed to let Cato do what ever he pleased. What surprised me though was I wasn't filled with worry and I wasn't scared of what could happen. I was excited and eagerly anticipating his next move.

He took a hold of the back of my knees before lifting them up and towards my shoulders. I expected his finger to return to my hole but that didn't happen. Cato smirked at my obvious confusion before leaning down and letting his tongue start to swirl around my entrance. It was so unexpected I almost jolted up but Cato held me firmly in position. As he started to probe my entrance with his tongue I could feel my muscles start to relax already. It was such an odd feeling but it wasn't unwelcome. I found myself actually enjoying it, revelling in it as my breathing became laboured. I craved more, needing to be intruded deeper. I don't know if this was something everyone felt, if it was a natural feeling or if this was apart of my animalistic side. I didn't know if these feelings came from the feline in me craving Cato's touch or if it was the human part. That's when I realised it didn't matter, it was all me I just wanted, needed more.

What he was doing felt amazing, I could not control what was coming out of my mouth anymore. I was no longer aware of anything other then the pleasure Cato was unleashing on my body. Cato pulled away causing me to whine in discontent and disapproval. "Why did you stop for?"

"Do you not realise what noise you were just producing?" Cato smirked letting go of my knees and crawling up to my face.

"No, was I really loud or something?" I questioned, embarrassment starting to take over.

Cato just stared at me for a second before shaking his head. "Nope." He leaned down and kissed my neck and moved up to my ear. "I got what I wanted."

"What?" I frown in confusion. "I don't understand you haven't even stuck it in yet."

"Peeta, what did I set out to do when we started this?" Cato asked, his breath ghosting against my ear causing a shiver to head down my spine.

"You wanted to try and make me..." I trailed off realising what he had accomplished. "I didn't did I?"

"Oh you did cutie, you full out purred like a kitten. How did you not even realise you were making that noise?"

"I don't know." I put a hand over my face as I felt it heat up. "I can't control it okay."

"I know and I think it's cute so don't be embarrassed." Cato started to kiss my neck with aggressive passion again, he started to rock his hips into mine again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I clung onto his shoulders. I felt his hand slip between us and start to stroke both of our hard members together. The amount of pleasure I had gone through tonight was starting to mount up, I could feel myself getting close to orgasm.

"Cato are we, um, are you going to put it in soon?" I asked, unsure of how to word what I wanted.

Cato stopped his movements and looked me in the eyes. "You sure you're ready for that?"

"I, um, I know my body wants nothing more but honestly I'm not completely sure." I confess, I was afraid I had disappointed Cato by telling him I wasn't sure.

"If you're not sure I think that means you aren't quite ready for that yet. Which is fine, we can still have some fun." Cato kissed me quickly before moving back down my body. He pulled my legs back up and I held them for him this time. Cato's mouth returned to my entrance while his hand found my shaft. He started to really pick up his pace as he delved deeper with his tongue. That warm feeling in my stomach returned quickly and it wasn't long before I could feel myself reaching that proverbial cliff. Seconds later I had reached that cliff and fallen over the edge.

"Cato I'm, oh god." I moaned, Cato quickly moved his mouth to my shaft and basically swallowed it whole. I couldn't stop it, my orgasm just exploded inside me. I can't even describe what I felt, it was euphoric perfection. Cato swallowed every last drop of my release and I just laid there in post-orgasm bliss. "That was the best... anything I have ever experienced."

"I'm glad you liked it." Cato said as he kissed kiss way back up to my face. He kissed me passionately, his tongue finding it's way into my mouth. Once we both needed air he backed away and just smirked at me.

"We are going to have to do something about you now though." I say pushing him off me and onto his back.

"Peeta you don't have to." He starts but I put a hand over his mouth.

"I want to stupid. So stop worrying and just try to enjoy it, even though I have no clue what I'm doing." I admit with a laugh, this was going to be an experience all in itself. I remove my hand for covering Cato's mouth and decide to sit in his lap. I just couldn't help myself, my hands had to trace ever muscle and feel every inch of his skin.

"Alright then do whatever you please cutie." Cato said confidently as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Oh I will." I say enjoying being able to feel every muscle that was in reach. I started to kiss from his cheek down his jaw and over to his neck, all the while grinding down on to his lap. Cato let out a stifled moan against my shoulder, his teeth grazed against my shoulder spurring me on. Being on top of his lap felt to right, so perfect, I felt at home. I started to grind down harder and faster, Cato's shaft finding it's way into the crease of my ass. His hand slide down my back, finding my tail which he firmly stroked up its length. That embarrassing purring noise started up again, which I tried to stop but I couldn't. It was as if my throat had a life of its own, my purring seemed to just spur Cato on. He kept playing with my tail, now sitting up completely as I kissed all over his shoulder and back up to his jaw.

"Fuck, don't stop babe." Cato moaned placing his free arm around the small of my back, helped me pick up my pace. I could feel myself getting turned on again, the friction our two bodies created stimulating me to get another hard on. Our bodies were working in unison bringing each other to climax, for me it was all to much. I was still a raw bundle of nerves from my last orgasm. I felt Cato's muscles start to tense up, I knew that meant he was as close to reaching climax as I now was. I continued to rutt and grind my ass and hips against his crotch, spurring us on to reach our desired destination, release.

Soon enough I had reached that feeling again. I smashed my lips against his as I released all over our abs. A second later I felt Cato tensed up around my body and as he moaned into my shoulder I felt the tell tale stickiness against my ass.

"Oh god, that was, Peeta you are amazing." Cato laid back, pulling me down with him and into a kiss.

I giggled at him laying my head on his chest. "I think I may need a shower now though."

"Agreed." Cato kissed my forehead. I sat up but before I could roll off of Cato he sat up and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he stood and carried me towards the bathroom.

He somehow managed to turn on the shower and a moment later stepped under the warm soothing water. I stay in his arms, just resting my head on his shoulder for awhile. Honestly I could just fall asleep right here, right now but I knew I had to wash up and make it to bed before I fell asleep in Cato's arms. I let go of Cato and slide down his body until my feet reached the floor.

A half hour later we had washed ourselves sufficiently and got out of the shower after drying ourselves. I was tired as anything now and slide back into our bed, as soon as Cato had laid down I rolled on top of him. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. "Goodnight mister."

"Night cutie." Cato replied kissing my forehead.

I woke the next morning to soft kisses being planted on the back of my shoulder. I must have rolled off Cato at some point throughout the night. The heat shared between our two bodies revitalising me, my body renewed and ready for another day of training. "Morning."

"Morning." Cato replied against my shoulder, I felt him smirk against me and pull me slower to his chest. "Ready to learn some more skills today?"

"Yeah I am. We should get up soon before Effie comes barging in if she's on this floor this morning."

"Ha yeah I don't think she'll appreciate seeing me naked again this morning." Cato laughed as I rolled off him and picked up my training uniform. Cato followed suit and got dressed as well. When we were finished we headed to the dining room hand in hand. We sat down and were greeted immediately by Clove and Enobaria.

Clove seemed surprisingly enthusiastic this morning and I wondered what was going on. "Have you guys been told yet?"

"Been told what?" Cato asked intrigued.

"Brutus found out what the twist is going to be..."


	6. The Twist Revealed

**I know I know, I took my time in updating this but I had to update my other stories first. :D But now it's finally here YAY! I'm sorry for making you guys wait, I can only hope you think it was worth it. **

**Just so you know I am working on the sequel for He Took My Heart, I'm just going through the first one again, I'm going to polish it a bit and repost it so I get a feel for the story again before I knuckle down are write the sequel. **

**Oh and as some of you may know I have a new story out, a modern peetato story from Cato's POV. Ots probably going to be a little less fluffy then what I normally write, it's called It's Hard To Say There Is Nothing I Regret. Please do check it out :)**

**Oh and I've updated my profile with a list of potential stories I would like to start at some point soon. Though I'd loved to here which one you are interested in, pm me or something what you prefer. Xo**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series.**

**Warning: mpreg, smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- haha yes he finally purred :D. Bahahahahahah sorry but I'm one for cliffhangers and trying to keep it interesting and have a little suspence ;). Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Jessie000- haha yes just a little steam to get you going. Can't imagine what it'll be like when they finally go all the way ;). Bahahahah well I hope it doesn't disappoint. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**fanboyingfiction- awww thanks boo! And you get to find out what the twist is this chapter :D. Thanks for the love! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- Bahahah yeah, together, sort of :D. Aww I'm glad you picked up on that :) I wanted to subtly put that there in hopes people noticed that he does infact accept him completely. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ultd- Bahahaha yes! Ofcourse I watched josh on SNL :). And yay glad you thought it was delicious! Bahahaha wait over you finally get to know the twist :D. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Drunken Assassin- bahahahahahahahahahahahaha I wish I got him nude or shirtless. :D yep I've decided this story is going to be my new smut centre :D. Hahahaha well you get what you wanted, the reveal of the twist! Glad you are happy aswell. :) Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- YAY glad you liked the chapter with all of its adorableness and smutiness! Haha well the wait is finally over! :D YAY. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**hiyapapaya- haha well you don't have to wait any longer. :D Xoxoxo**

**Dogcatooo- haha sorry to make you wait and well you may be right about the twist... though I may have a few more up mu sleeve..m *laughs evily* haha yes I know how you feel about the smut... sorry. Anyways thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

Fighting For Control

Chapter Six: The Twist Revealed

I woke the next morning to soft kisses being planted on the back of my shoulder. I must have rolled off Cato at some point throughout the night. The heat shared between our two bodies revitalising me, my body renewed and ready for another day of training. "Morning."

"Morning." Cato replied against my shoulder, I felt him smirk against me and pull me slower to his chest. "Ready to learn some more skills today?"

"Yeah I am. We should get up soon before Effie comes barging in if she's on this floor this morning."

"Ha yeah I don't think she'll appreciate seeing me naked again this morning." Cato laughed as I rolled off him and picked up my training uniform. Cato followed suit and got dressed as well. When we were finished we headed to the dining room hand in hand. We sat down and were greeted immediately by Clove and Enobaria.

Clove seemed surprisingly enthusiastic this morning and I wondered what was going on. "Have you guys been told yet?"

"Been told what?" Cato asked intrigued.

"Brutus found out what the twist is going to be." She answered.

"And?" Cato and I both ask in unison. While Clove's enthusiasm was encouraging that the twist benefited our situation I was still very nervous about what it could possibly be. There was so many possibilities I knew the odds of it being what we actual wanted were slim, if not near impossible. It was such a mix of emotions, I wanted to know so badly but at the same time dreaded finding out the truth and it be something that only made our situation worse.

"Apparently after the initial bloodbath at the Cornucopia there will be an announcement informing the surviving tributes that they are each in a pre-determined alliance of two or three and who we are allied to will be revealed that night." Clove gushed.

"That's great and all but how do we know we are on the same team?" Cato questioned basically stealing the words out of my mouth. I was starting to get excited maybe things were going to work out. Maybe I was going to be able to get both Cato and myself out, and then be able to live out our lives together.

"That's the thing, the teams have not been set in stone yet. What you tributes don't realise is that this year all of your interactions on the training floor have been televised. That's why we wanted Peeta and yourself to be so public about your relationship straight away. The public is going to vote and determine who is paired up with who." Enobaria explained. "So training today you really need to solidify what you have been doing from day one. Flirt, tease, kiss, do anything to get attention and include Clove. Make her a vital part of your day. Show the audience that the three of you together is what they want and need to watch."

"Where is Brutus?" Cato asked out of the blue.

"He's already working on the masses, pushing you three as a team. He wants to get some of the most powerful Capitol citizens behind you in hopes it will influence others to do the same. If his plan works we'll have your sponsors already set before you even enter the games." Enobaria replied finishing her breakfast. "But don't make it to obvious you know about the cameras, you aren't supposed to know that your training sessions are being filmed and televised."

Cato took my hand, the news seemed to put him in an even better mood. "We can do that Enobaria. I'll make sure Clove, Peeta and myself are set apart as a group."

"Good, I know not everything is certain yet but this is our best chance at solidifying your alliance and allowing us to get you all out. Now eat up you'll have to head down soon." She smiled drinking the coloured liquid in her glass, I assumed it was juice but I couldn't be sure because it was bright pink. "Oh and Peeta, Effie apologises for not being present this morning she's trying to divide her time evenly between Katniss and yourself. So she'll be here for dinner tonight."

"Alright." I replied, I couldn't be mad at Effie, she was just doing her job the best she could under the circumstances. Though thinking about Katniss made me wonder if Haymitch had heard about the twist already and informed her about it. I wonder if she'll push to be grouped with the two girls I saw her sitting with yesterday at lunch. I still wanted to talk to her about everything that had happened but now I wasn't sure talking at training was a good idea. I didn't want the Capitol to get the wrong idea and then put me on a team with Katniss and not Cato. I begun worrying after that, it wasn't set in stone, we still may not be on the same team.

I guess Cato noticed me starting to worry and freak out, he gave my hand a loving squeeze which caught my attention causing me to look at him. "It's going to work out Peeta, I know Brutus is going to pull through for us."

I nod once before turning back to my food. He was right, I had to think positive. Just as I finished my food I noticed we had ten minutes until we had to head down to the training. "Um, what are you guys going to do about the rest of the career alliance?" I asked suddenly aware the tributes from District One were also going to pushing to be grouped with Cato and Clove.

"Well I'm assuming Brutus hasn't told the mentors from District One about the twist yet?" Clove directed her question towards Enobaria.

"No he hasn't, I know it goes against what we normally do and stand for as allies of District One but in a case like this it's Brutus and my priority to make sure you three stay ahead of the pack. But I need to reiterate please do not let them get suspicious, the last thing we need is them turning on you during the bloodbath." Enobaria replied.

"Well in that case we continue to play nice with Glimmer and Marvel. We just tell them we are training Peeta and that's why we are sticking close to each other." Clove smiled.

"Smart, that'll work for sure. Glimmer will buy anything that comes out my mouth and Marvel doesn't have the balls to question me." Cato agreed standing up. "Well I guess we should head down."

Clove and myself nodded in agreement, we said goodbye to Enobaria and headed for the elevator. Within five minutes we had arrived to our destination, we headed straight to the weapon station again. "Do you think maybe we should do some of the survival stations this afternoon?" I asked Cato and Clove. I knew normally the careers didn't normally pay attention to those stations. Generally they didn't need to because they always got the majority of the supplies from the Cornucopia but with the twist in play there wasn't going to be a career alliance after the first day.

"Probably, I mean who know what other surprises President Snow has up his sleeve and I do prefer to be prepared for anything and everything." Clove replied looking over at the survival stations.

"Alright we'll head over there after lunch then. For now we need to keep training you with those sais and throwing knives." Cato said picking up the sword he preferred.

"Alright." I grabbed the sais and walked over to the trainer waiting for us. He ran through what he had taught me yesterday, checking that I had retained everything. Thankfully I had, it was weird though, it felt like my muscled just knew what to do. It was as if I didn't need to think at all, and honestly I was never more thankful for my mixed DNA then right now. I'm sure if I was just normal Peeta I would have struggled a lot more.

The rest of the morning went pretty smoothly. Cato and I worked on my skills with the sais for the first few hours before he switched with Clove and we worked with throwing knives again. Thankfully is seemed I was going to be able to use both well when we were in the arena. We made sure to stick close to each other, I talked about deep personal things with Clove to show how close of friends we were and to actually really get to know her. She told me about her family at home, how she has had a crush on a boy back home for years but has never done anything about it because she knew she was going into the games at some point. She just held onto the hope she would make it out and then finally be able to tell him how she felt. It made me realise that almost everyone in this room was in the same situation, pitted against one another for the entertainment of the Capitol. While we were fighting each other to the death we should really be fighting against President Snow.

I could dwell on that now though, I was already in a situation that I couldn't change. I was going into the games no matter what. Cato made sure to show off how physically affectionate he was, continually kissing and fussing over me through out the morning. And I made sure to revel in his affections, it wasn't all that hard to forget the world around us and get lost in each other. Whenever another male tribute got within a few meters of me he would glare and get real possessive, which I knew he wasn't playing up at all. But I didn't mind, I didn't want to really know any of the other tributes. Knowing them would only make it more difficult when the time came for us to get rid of them. That and I was Cato's now, and loved feeling as if he need me, I loved that for the first time in my life someone was protective of me.

I was thankful when the siren rang for lunch, I was starting to get really hungry honestly. We headed in to the cafeteria with the other career tributes, Cato and myself walking hand in hand. I grabbed what food I wanted and head over to the table we had sat at yesterday. Once again I didn't get a chance to actually sit down, instead being pulled into Cato's lap.

Marvel surprisingly was the first to speak. I noticed he didn't really say all that much normally. He just stood back and observed what was going on, which meant he was a lot more switched on then his counterpart appeared to be. "Have you heard anything about what this twist could be yet?" He asked watching me of all people carefully.

"No, Brutus has tried getting what it could be out of his contacts in the game markers room but they have all been sworn to secrecy." Clove replied putting on an annoyed voice, she said exactly what she needed to, to keep suspicions off us.

Marvel's eyes stayed trained on me, thankfully Cato noticed and starting kissing my neck, not only distracting Marvel but me. I watched him drop it and focus on his food after that. I looked around the room, Katniss was once again with the fox girl and the girl from District Eleven. Her back was towards me so I didn't have to worry about her glaring at me today. To my surprise the beast of a boy from District Eleven also joined them, maybe Haymitch didn't know about the twist yet. Well I could only hope, I considered going over there and asking to speak to her but I knew Cato probably wouldn't want me to. I thought it was probably best I tell him first then just waltz off to talk to Katniss. Something told me he didn't like her at all, and as much as I wanted to try a clear up things between Katniss, Cato was really my first priority.

I finished my food as I went over what I could say to Cato to convince him to let me speak with Katniss alone. I was sure if I just told him what I was feeling he'd understand. Cato's arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me back towards him broke me out of my thoughts. I tilted my head to the side and looked up to see his questioning expression. "I just want to talk you about something when we are alone. Nothing bad, I just want to be upfront before I do anything."

Cato sighed. "Alright." I knew he didn't looked worried but there was something behind his eyes that I wasn't sure of. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking about. What he was feeling but being at the table with the rest of the careers stopped me. I knew Cato had to come off a certain way to keep Glimmer and Marvel in line. We needed to keep up the appearance that we were apart of the career pack and Cato was our strong, unbeatable leader.

I finished the baguette I had on my plate just as the siren sounded. Cato and I stayed seated, I nodded to Clove to let her know it was fine and she left with the others, almost hesitantly. Once everyone was out of hearing distance I turned in Cato's arms and looked him in the eyes. Whatever he was feeling was still evident in his eyes, it almost looked like pain.

"It's about her isn't it?" He said, his voice seemed strained. It felt as if he was pulling away from me emotionally suddenly. Was he that bothered by Katniss? I didn't understand why he would be, I mean we weren't even friends. She was just a girl I had always looked up to but had never really gotten to know.

"Cato I just need to talk to her. I never got to explain to her what or how this happened. I just want to clear the air I guess and let her know it wasn't anything personal. I've known her basically my whole life and while we may of never been close she's still apart of home for me." I say trying to find the right words to best explain what I was feeling. It was a confusing mix of emotions and things never said or acted on with Katniss. My thoughts going back to when I have taken a beating for throwing her burnt bread. I know without it her family wouldn't of survived that year, and I knew she must have been grateful, even if she have never spoken a word to me after. Looking back I wish that I have had the courage to get to know her, before all of this, before I new once of us was going to die.

"I, fine, I just don't trust her." Cato admits looking down at the arm around me. I knew he was holding something back, I could feel it.

"Hey you don't have to worry I'm not going to all of a sudden change my mind and leave you. I'm not going anywhere Cato, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." I say trying to sound reassuring and I bit more upbeat.

"I know, I just hate that I can't be that for you." He says still not looking up at me.

"Be what?" I asked confused by what he had said. Did he not realise he has become everything to me, my world was his, he was my sun, my fire, my passion. He had become the one thing I knew I would never be able to live without.

"Apart of your home."

I caress his check before tilting his head up so he was looking at me. "She's apart of my past, a reminder of where I came from. You are my future Cato, you're apart of where I am going. My home is going to be wherever I end up, which doesn't matter because I will be with you."

He finally smiles, that worrying look I couldn't place slowly drifted away. "Alright, go talk to her. Just give me a kiss first."

I mirror he smile and lean in to kiss him. I took my time and let him have what he needed for a few minutes. It amazed me at how right everything felt when I was with him. I pulled away when I felt the need to breath. "Alright, I won't be long I promise. And once this is done you can teach me how to make a fire." I smile as we stand up and walk back to training, once again hand in hand.

As soon as we arrived I looked around for Katniss. I spotted her over by the snares station, I turned to Cato and gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting go of his hand and walking over to where Katniss was hunched over. As I walked up I watched her perfect the snare she had been working on, the trainer praising her for how well she was doing.

"Katniss?" I mumble as I arrived, I was suddenly so nervous and I didn't understand why. I had never been nervous around her before so why now suddenly.

"What?" She snapped turning around to face me. She seemed surprised it was me standing there and for a second she just stared at me. "What do you want?" She sighed looking away from me.

"I just thought, maybe, look I wanted to talk to you about everything that's happened. Kind of explain and clear up what went down that first night." I say hoping she would hear me out.

"Fine, start from the beginning."


	7. Realising Anyone Can Dissappoint You

**I'm here with a second update in one day :) YAY! I know I know I haven't been regularly updating, so I thought to try and make up for being such a sucky author at the moment you guess deserved two updates today. And surprisingly I got them both done (so proud of myself) And I know I say this a lot but I'm trying hard to get updates done when I can. As I mentioned in Strength Is Not Everything Jake has kinda taken the front seat in my life but I promise I'm not going to disappear any time soon, I'll keep making time to update I swear. **

**Oh for those who have yet to notice I've put a poll up on my profile. Its to see which idea you guys would like to see next so please do vote, it would be muchly appreciated. Xo. (descriptions are on my profile to take a look and decide which you like, I think you can vote for two so yeah) **

**And to those holding out for an update on my new story It's Hard To Say There Is Nothing I Regret I should (hopefully) have an update for in early next week, if not mid week. Xo**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series.**

**Warning: mpreg, smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Before I reply to reviews I just would like to say a huge huge thanks to those who did, it means the world. Without the constant support I don't know if I'd be up to this yet. So again thanks you. Xo**

**Conspiration-ultd- bahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah I dunno about Katniss loving Peeta but who knows what will happen with the twist. I do hope things get a bit insane :D. That could be fun. Bahahahahah well I see I've left you with a lot of questions, and a lot of mystery :D. YAY for me! Haha Anyhoo thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**TheArchduchess- :D well I'm glad you do, hope you like the chapter boo. Xoxoxo**

**ardiethepenguin- Awwwww yay I'm glad you get happy when I update this story :). Bahahahahahahaha I couldn't agree more, she's not good news at all. Same, unfortunately for this story she had to be unlikeable I think, well for everything to work. I mean I don't like to normally make her that way but for this one it had to be done. Hope you like the new chapter :). Xoxoxo**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- right, RIGHT! That would just eff everything up if that happened... I mean I don't plan on being that mean. Agreed as much at I've had a divided opinion on the team of three those three should really be together. And I'll try to update soon boo. Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- oh good, :) glad you weren't disappointed. Yay you like Clove! I'm so glad you do. As for Katniss well yes, hmmm I guess you'll see below haha. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- Mmhmm yep, that is what they have to do :D. Teheheh I know right so cute, I love possessive Cato. Yay glad you like boo. Mmhmm Cato is always going to listen to Peeta I think :D. Hope you like the latest update! Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Drunken Assassin- tehehehehehehehehehe ofcourse I replied! I have to show I love you amazing bitches who review! Bahahahah love you to boo! Hope you like the new chapter :D. Xoxoxo**

**hiyapapaya- thanks boo! Bahahahaha omg I love that! Team Vicious and Delicious for sure! That is perfect for them :D. Xoxoxo**

**Dreams or Fantasies- Awwww thanks for taking out the time to start another of my stories :D. Bahahahaha yeah at first I thought it was weird but I dunno, it somehow grew on me and it was so cute to me sooo I had to write a Neko story :D. But so glad you like it :). Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

Warning: smut this chapter.

Fighting For Control

Chapter Seven: Realising Even Someone You Look Up To Can Disappoint

As soon as we arrived I looked around for Katniss. I spotted her over by the snares station, I turned to Cato and gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting go of his hand and walking over to where Katniss was hunched over. As I walked up I watched her perfect the snare she had been working on, the trainer praising her for how well she was doing.

"Katniss?" I mumble as I arrived, I was suddenly so nervous and I didn't understand why. I had never been nervous around her before so why now suddenly.

"What?" She snapped turning around to face me. She seemed surprised it was me standing there and for a second she just stared at me. "What do you want?" She sighed looking away from me.

"I just thought, maybe, look I wanted to talk to you about everything that's happened. Kind of explain and clear up what went down that first night." I say hoping she would hear me out.

"Fine, start from the beginning." She said standing and looking at me curiously.

"I, well, I don't know how to explain it I just um, as soon as I saw him I was just drawn to him. Its weird, like destiny or fate, like I didn't get a choice I just felt something instantly. And well after the parade I lie when I said he just introduced himself. Really he asked me to meet him on the roof that night.

I didn't even know if I was going to go up there but before I even knew what I was doing I was heading up there. We talked for a bit, he told me he wanted me, all of me. And I couldn't say no to that Katniss, he's the first person apart from Delly to every treat me normally."

"So what you throw yourself at the first thing that showed a once of interest?" Katniss coldly asked.

"Katniss." I basically shout in anger, catching her by surprise. "I know you might find it hard to believe but there is something actually there between us. Apart of me letting him in was me agreeing to stay on his floor and giving myself completely over to him."

"What like he owns you know?" She asked in a judgemental tone.

"No." I sigh realising she would probably never understand simply because she didn't want to. She had closed herself off to me and this was probably pointless right now. "He doesn't own me, it's just a tradition in District Two. They know when they have found their soulmate and once they have found them they will do anything to have them. Its not that he wants me Katniss, it's that he needs me. And I've never been needed before, the feelings he gives me, I can't even describe it. I truly already know I love him."

"Don't be ridiculous you can't love someone so quickly." She replied rolling her eyes.

"How would you know? Have you ever loved someone Katniss? Ever loved someone so much it almost hurt? Ever felt like your world was complete by simply being in their arms? And I mean it's different for me then you, I'm a freak of nature. What they did to me changed me in so many ways, maybe that's why I fell for him so quickly." I answer back aggressively, this ended up being a stupid idea. She wasn't interested in actually hearing me out, she didn't actually care about me at all. "Can I just ask why you've been so hostile towards me then?"

"Because Peeta, I looked up to you for never giving in. For taking all the crap people threw at you and never letting them put you down. For helping me that time when you knew you would get in trouble. For taking all th abuse your mother or the kids at school put you through and never giving in. It would have been so easy to just kill yourself, end all the suffering but you never did. I admired that about you, you still hoped for something better. But then you go and hide behind the first dick to notice the way you sway your hips. I think you're better then that, you're better then some brute from two looking for an easy lay." She spat out at me.

I was so confused, she said she looked up to me but I had never seen any evidence she ever had. I didn't understand, I thought she had never noticed me before, I guess I was wrong. But the last part of what she had said really upset me, I knew it wasn't true. "Katniss I'm sorry that's how you feel or what you think but you're wrong. And if you're to blind to see that then I'm sorry. If you really looked up to me you would have noticed how happy and full of life I have been the last few days. That even in the face of death I was willing to experience life and not cut myself off from the world outside my own head, like apparently you have. Look I was hoping we might not have to go into the games on bad terms but that doesn't look likely so good luck to you Katniss." With that I was done, I didn't want to hear anything else she had to say so I turned around and walked back over to Clove and Cato who were working on how to start fires at the fire making station.

I walked over trying to contain all my emotions but as soon as Cato looked up I broke down and threw myself into his arms. The tears started flowing as I sobbed into his chest. Cato hugged me tightly and softly hushed in my ear, it weirdly helping me settle down. "So it did not go well then?" He asked before kissing my forehead.

"No, she said she used to look up at me but doesn't anymore because I apparently I've hidden myself behind the first dick to notice or take any interest in me. And, and she thinks you're only interested in me because I'm an easy lay and that you don't really care about me, or, or that I don't actually love you." I sob out feeling so stupid I let her effect me this much.

"Did you just say you love me?" Cato asks.

I back off his chest and look him in the eyes. "What?"

He grinned at me. "You said that you loved me."

"I, I do." I realise then what I had said to Katniss, and I did love him. I loved Cato, already, in the space of three days I had actually completely fallen for him.

Cato pulled me into a kiss, filled with passion and heat before pulling away when we both needed air. "I love you too cutie."

I smiled at him, all the problems and reasons I was upset just seemed to fade right there and then. He loved me to, I know he really felt something for me, Katniss was wrong. "You love me?" I question for some dumb reason. I guess the insecurities Katniss had brought back were still playing around in my head, making me question him.

"Yes Peeta, don't believe a word Katniss said to you. I mean let's face it, you haven't put out yet which means you aren't that easy of a lay. If I had wanted that I could have slept with Glimmer the night we arrived. I mean she basically propositioned me as soon as I got off the train. But that's not the point, I know you feel what I feel when I'm with you. You feel complete right? Like with me nothing else matters?"

"Yes." I answer, Cato still beaming from my revelation of feelings towards him. Seeing him this happy was starting to make me feel happy.

"Well then nothing else matter, I have you and Clove here to back me up. And that's all I need, a boyfriend I love and a best friend who I adore." Cato laughed at the last part when he directed it at Clove.

"Bite me." She smirked as she successfully lite a fire. "He's right though Peeta, she stupid if she can't see the love you guys seem to radiate when you are together."

"Thanks Clove." I smile at her then realise that all of Panem would have seen everything. I felt uncomfortable knowing they had all seen me cry so I turned to the fire Cato had built. "So um, how do we make one of these things?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent moving from one survival station to the next. We made sure atleast one of us had mastered it so if need be we were prepared for anything. It was strange though, a lot of the other tributes seemed really confused watching the District Two tributes do anything other then train with weapons. I guess it was common knowledge careers typically never normally tried at these stations. They all stayed clear of us, making sure to leave a station as we walked up, which I didn't really like. I found it troubling they were simply scared of me because I was will Cato. But what was more troubling, atleast in my opinion, was the fact Marvel was still watching us closely. He didn't approach us at the survival station but I could tell he knew something was up. And if he was as perceptive as I was guessing he was going to try to come up with a plan to find out what we knew or break our strong knit alliance up. Glimmer on the other hand didn't seem to notice at all, even when Marvel would pause and look like he was about to head over to confront us.

Thankfully before he could do anything though the siren went signifying training was over for another day. I heard towards the elevators with Cato, hand in hand and Clove next to Cato. We were really going to stick close together no matter what, none of us was going to willingly risk not getting put in the same group. Once we were back on our floor I pulled Cato straight to our bedroom.

I guess he could sense I wanted to say something because as soon as I closed the door and turned around he looked at me expectantly. "So what do you need to tell me?"

"Well firstly I wanted to tell you that I love you." I say walking up slowly to him. "Then I was going to say that you really stink so maybe we should take a shower before dinner."

"Oh, really. I smell that bad?" Cato asks amused at how flirty I sounded.

"Mmhmm you do, so come on let's get you naked and in the shower." I say opening the button and zip on his training uniform pants.

"Well you best be stripping as well cutie or I'll have to punish you." Cato cocky grin returns before he pulled off his top.

"I am don't worry." I reply as I pulled of my own top and then let my pants and underwear fall to the ground. I don't know how I was already so comfortable infront of Cato suddenly but I didn't question it. I just wanted to enjoy having some alone time with the boy I loved.

Cato pulled off the remaining items of clothing he had on before leading me over to the shower in the bathroom. He turned the water on and waited a second for it to warm up before he stepped and pulled me in with him. "So cutie, now that you've realised that you do infact love me does that put sex back on the table?"

"Maybe, sooner then I originally thought but I don't want to plan it. I don't want to make my first time this huge thing and the end up being disappointed. I know your first time sucks, and it's not at all romantic like in novels. Its going to be painful and awkward and well atleast I have you here." I mumble, realising I had started to ramble on because thinking about our first time still made me nervous.

"Like I've told you before, we'll wait until you are ready. I promise though it won't be that bad, and if it is I'll take the blame. But until then we can just help each other out." Cato smirked as his hands slid down my back to my ass.

"Oh is that what we are calling it now, 'helping each other out', huh?" I giggled at his choice of words.

"That's exactly what I'm calling it cutie." He leant down and kissed me with the same amount of passion he used in the training centre. That only confirmed to me he wasn't playing up his love out there for the cameras. If he was he wouldn't put this much effort into a kiss no one saw.

He worked his way down my jaw, heading down my neck until he found the spot that makes me moan and squirm in his arms. I feel him smirk against my skin. My eyes flutter shut as I really start enjoying what pleasure he was bestowing onto my body. I feel us move until I am pressed against the wall, Cato bends before picking me up from the back of my thighs. I wrap my legs around his waist, as my arms wrap around his neck loosely.

It felt so right being in this position with Cato. Cato pushed his body closer to mine, sandwiching myself between him and the wall. I loved it though, in this position both of our hardened members were right up against each other. Cato started to grin up against me, forcing more moans from me. Having his hard muscles pressed up against me like this was so much of a turn on I felt like I could lose it already.

Everything felt more intense this time round, the kissing, his grinding. Cato slowly slid one hand back up to my ass before circling a finger around the hole. I bit my lip knowing what he wanted to do. "Baby do it." I half moan.

"Did you just call me baby?" Cato asked looking back at me for a second.

"Maybe." I reply not really registering what was coming out of my mouth.

He chuckles before returning to my neck, his finger slowly slipping in. The sting returned but I knew it would pass, this was exactly what I wanted right now. But then I questioned if it really was, was I happy just with his finger? What was stopping us from going all the way right now?

"Cato, I want you to do it now." I say once I had finally mustered up the courage.

"Do it now?" He questions, pulling away from my neck.

"It, I want it now. I want you to fuck me." I blurt out, not knowing any other way to say it.

Cato seemed shocked for a second but regained his composure. "Are you really sure about this? I don't want to you to do this just for me."

"Yes I'm sure. This is about me Cato, I want it so bad, and I can't remember any reasons as to why we shouldn't." I say pulling him into a kiss.

This was it I was really ready for this to happen. I wanted it so so so badly, and I needed Cato to do this. I just had to have it happen already, I wanted him to fuck me. He loved me, I loved him, why wouldn't I want it now. Cato slipped a second finger in, I bit my lip at the sting but it wasn't that unbearable. I could do this, I was going to finally find out what if felt like to go all the way. He worked his fingers in and out of me, scissoring them to loosen me up. I felt my body relaxing and as Cato realised this he started to work a third in. The sting returned for a second but once again faded away.

I kissed Cato shoulder as he continued to work on my hole. "Cato I can't wait any longer." I moan when he hits that spot in me. It was magical, I felt warmth all over, stars danced across my eyes, my body felt as if it was on vibrate. He brushed up against that spot again, causing another moan or meow as Cato put it from my mouth. "Cato common on, I want this so bad right now." I pleaded.

"That bad cutie?" He smirked finally removing his fingers. I huffed at the lose but I felt him shift until his cock was lined up with my waiting entrance.

The anticipation was to much, tried to force him to move quicker but all I got was a growl from Cato. "Cato." I growled back.

"Alright, just be patient I don't want to actually hurt you." He says as he finally started to push in.

I bit my lip and the sting came back as he pushed in, I concentrated on relaxing and just as he got the head in there was a loud bang at the door. It startled both of us, causing Cato to slip and lose his grip on me. We came tumbling down with a thud onto the shower floor. We both let out a pained groan, my knees took most of my own fall, Cato however had fallen flat on his ass. Thankfully he slipped out as he fell, or that could have been a whole other world of pain.

"Get outta the shower and come to dinner. No one is interested in waiting on you two fucking." Clove giggled from behind the door.

"I'm going to kill you Clove." Cato yelled.

I kissed him on his lips. "I know but I guess after dinner we can try again?"

Cato smirks at me. "Well now I just to eat as fast as I can so I can get you into bed."

I giggle at him. "Fine, it's a date."

**AN: hope you like it, and please review and vote in my poll on my profile. Much love! Xoxoxoxox**


End file.
